ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Desdemona
Desdemona (The Wicked Fairy) is a fairy, who follows the Fairy Tales on their way. Little is known about her, though she seems to act only out of personal interest. Appearance To be added. Personality ESFP → The Performer : Observant, practical, realistic, and specific, ESFPs make decisions according to their own personal standards. They use their Feeling judgment internally to identify and empathize with others. Naturally attentive to the world around them, ESFPs are keen observers of human behavior. They quickly sense what is happening with other people and immediately respond to their individual needs. They are especially good at mobilizing people to deal with crises. Generous, optimistic, and persuasive, they are good at interpersonal interactions. They often play the role of peacemaker due to their warm, sympathetic, and tactful nature. Aries ♈ → The Ram : Aries is a sign of initiative; a leader, with bravery, and the autonomy required to commence. Uncomfortable with inaction, Aries is the Cardinal sign of Fire, and thus is the zodiac of drive. Ruled by Mars, Aries is strongly autonomous, and can be headstrong and crass, sometimes showing an impulsive or reckless approach to issues. With the Ram as their standard, Aries tends toward obstinate and self-seeking. Jaunty and self-supporting, Aries is capable of independence. This quality may encourage others to emulate—but Aries is unlikely to pause for supporters. When Aries is found in a chart, there is enthusiasm and decisiveness. || bold : Desdemona has always shown herself to be a person of her own decisions. She will face god and walk backwards into hell without fear if that’s what she’s set her mind to. This also translates well into day to day life, in which she is unafraid to express even her less desirable opinions and comments maybe she shouldn’t tell the world. || sensitive : Despite how unafraid she is of rebuttal, Desdemona also has various weak points that can be hit and be a huge blow to her ego. once someone offends her she will become moody and uninterested, instantly closing herself off from whomever hurt her. || outgoing : Truly a person of the people, Desdemona is unafraid of talking to others and making new connections, being friendly and knowing exactly what to say. even though her temperament is naturally unkind, Des still enjoys spending time with others around her. || aggressive : Assertiveness is a necessary trait, but Desdemona is assertive in the way a territorial animal is. She will talk over others, intercept their opinions in the middle of a sentence, and never listen to the other arguments, but instead just wait until another is done to say what she has to. || optimistic : Despite her bitter, wry demeanor, Desdemona is the surprising optimist. She believes that happiness does exist, that things will likely turn out okay in the end, and always sees the rainbow after the rain, per say, even if her version of what is good isn’t necessarily good for everyone else. || apathetic : Desdemona is, point blank, emotionally dense. She may notice how other people are feeling, but simply put, she couldn’t care any less. Other people aren’t important to her, she doesn’t care about their emotions if it’s not beneficial to her. || realistic : Desdemona, while in her personal pursuits, is optimistic, she is a bitter realist when it comes to those around her. People die, love doesn’t last, catastrophes happen. She tends to see the world as it is rather than how it could be. || moody : Hot and cold, up and down, happy and sad. Des does not hide how she’s feeling, and her emotions tend to change like a flickering light. She will not like about how she feels in order to save the emotions of others, but rather will say point blank she’s angry or upset. || passionate : Like a burning flame, Desdemona burns brightly and dies fast. while she is interested in something it is the center of the universe, but as soon as it loses her focus the passion is quick to die down. || petty : P - E - TO THE T - T -Y. Desdemona holds grudges better than anyone she’s ever met. Disrespect her once? Mm, bye. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: :→ Persuasive // manipulator // wordsmith :→ quick, agile -- excellent hand eye coordination Weaknesses: :→ low strength, a battle of pure strength if she cannot turn is extremely exhausting :→ enchantments, any magic used against her is extremely powerful :→ the larger the creature she shapeshifts into, the more exhausting it is. Desdemona is undeniably powerful, but a large creature such as a dragon can be held for a few seconds at most. the largest forms she takes typically includes creatures such as bears, lions, or other wild, natural beasts. Likes and Dislikes Likes: :[ ♥ ] being in crowds of people, especially strangers :[ ♥ ] taking things from others, especially if they’re valuable :[ ♥ ] exploring, going on adventures and experiencing new things :[ ♥ ] being flying creatures like birds or bats. she also likes being little critters :[ ♥ ] early mornings, the break of dawn, dew on the grass :[ ♥ ] pretty women Dislikes: :[ ✖ ] couples, relationships :[ ✖ ] strong emotional connections, beginning to like someone :[ ✖ ] white knights, heros. those who try to save the feelings of others. :[ ✖ ] being argued with or talked back to :[ ✖ ] being ordered around :[ ✖ ] obviously selfish people, because she’s a hypocrite Trivia :→ The amount of time she’s currently been in Fabula is unknown, but judging by her range of possessions, especially from those who are long dead, it’s likely been a long period of time. :→ She’s a filthy thief, but only of things that seem to matter. The things Desdemona tends to take are those that are valuable to their owners, even if they are worthless otherwise. :→ Notable stolen items include: ::- Corvo’s old bow ::- Aiyana’s old sword ::- Adora’s glasses ::- Shalbriri’s old jewelry ::- Caelyn’s battle axe ::- Meigui’s headband ::- Mei-xiu’s tail bow ::- Goldi’s eyepatch ::- † Kai’s gloves ::- Sage’s owl pin ::- Akane’s regular clothes ::- Lauren's gold : → Her skin is marked with 537 words from prior to Fabula, while there are only 25 unique ones. Theme Songs *Hide and Seek *You don't own me *Needed Me *Heathens *Monster *Wreak Havoc Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters